


Is it September 1st yet?

by iStiz



Series: The Next Generation at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Gen, Grimmauld Place, HP: EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor, The Burrow, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: Dahlia and Teddy are 10 years old and just want to go to Hogwarts.This is a next generation at Hogwarts fic, but it takes place after my last series so there are some original characters (I'll explain more in the chapter notes).





	1. June, 2008

**Author's Note:**

> These are the biggest differences in my AU world:  
> *Draco and Harry have two kids, Dahlia and Orion (there is no James, Albus, Severus, or Lily- sorry).  
> *Hannah and Neville's son is named Dennis.  
> *Audrey and Percy have no children  
> *Ginny and Oliver Wood are married and have no children.  
> *Charlie is asexual/aromantic.  
> *George and Angelina's kids (Roxanne and Fred) are twins.  
> *Blaise and Pansy are married and have a daughter Charlotte.
> 
> Honestly, read my other series called Hogwarts: Where are they now? because it sets up this entire series.
> 
> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters and wizarding world kindly (they belong to her after all).

“Just open up a little bit; you _like_ mashed carrots. Your Papa will have my head if you don’t eat anything.” Draco is focused on trying to get his son to eat his breakfast, and so he doesn’t notice McGonagall as she approaches. She smiles at Dahlia as Draco continues to struggle. “Please? Just a taste?” When Rion knocks the spoon onto the floor, Draco lets his head hit the table in frustration.

“That is one part of parenthood I don’t regret missing out on,” McGonagall admits with a chuckle.

Draco lifts his head with a groan. “I’m sorry, Minerva. It seems my progeny is now refusing to eat vegetables. Harry says I deserve it for all the times I complained about my own meals.”

Her only response is to wink and slide over a bowl of mashed bananas in front of Rion, which he happily smooshes between his fingers. “I’ve been told that every child goes through this phase. I’m sure your mother has plenty of similar tales about your youth.”

“Don’t remind her! She loves telling me about how difficult I was.”

McGonagall just offers her signature tight smile. “Speaking of your children, I’d like you and Harry to bring them to your end-of-term meeting this afternoon. I want to discuss with you some options for the future.” Draco’s face pales so McGonagall is quick to add, “Don’t worry! There is nothing wrong and you are free to continue living and teaching here. I would tell Harry, too, but I can’t seem to find him.”

“He is out at Hogsmeade gathering some last-minute supplies for Orion’s first birthday. I’ll let him know.” McGonagall nods once and leaves Draco, who is still anxious despite her reassurances. Rion chooses his father’s moment of weakness to throw a chubby fistfull of banana. The gooey fruit hits Draco on the side of the head and slides down his face. He counts to 3 in his head before turning around and mock-scolding his son. “And just what do you think you’re doing throwing banana into my hair? I’ll have you know that I already mushed a banana in there on my own, thank you very much!” Rion squeals with laughter as Draco cleans them both up with a wave of his wand. He doesn’t notice Dahlia whispering with McGonagall before she leaves the Great Hall.

* * *

McGonagall welcomes them all into her office, seating Dahlia next to her fathers. She notices that Harry is wringing his hands together and looking worried while Draco busies himself with his son, trying not to mirror Harry’s expressions. “Biscuit?” McGonagall offers.

The corners of Harry’s mouth turn up as Dahlia hands a biscuit to Rion before taking one for herself. Draco gives Dahlia a pointed look and she is quick to add, “Thank you, Headmistress Minnie!”

McGonagall nods and then starts their perfunctory end-of-term conversation. Draco raves about his NEWTs students who worked as assistant professors. Harry requests more time be allotted for a separate dueling club specifically for those students who are planning to go into Auror Training. Draco confirms his purchase order to replenish the classroom potions ingredients and Harry apologizes for the scorch marks they can’t seem to get rid of in the third floor corridor. When all of the usual business is taken care of, McGonagall gestures for Dahlia to stand. Draco looks at Harry questioningly, but he just shrugs in equal confusion.

Dahlia unfolds a large piece of parchment and clips it to an easel. “Last year, Professor Sinistra taught me how to map the stars and Professor Flitwick taught me how to charm them to move. Hagrid helped me with the music and Madam Pince helped me with the colors. This year, the Headmistress gave me permission to design a new extension onto our quarters.” Dahlia goes on to explain the privacy spells and extension charms she’s worked out with Flitwick and McGonagall. Even Kreacher and Filch have managed to be a part of her new project.

Harry and Draco are impressed, but they know she’s gearing up to something big. “This looks great, sweetheart, but what is that gray section off the side of the sitting room?” Harry asks her.

Dahlia casts a look at McGonagall, who nods encouragingly. She takes a deep breath before continuing. “That’s for me. Daddy- you’ve told me about the Room of Requirement and how it was able to give you a safe place when you needed one, and Papa- you’ve told me pretty much the same thing.” Emboldened by Harry’s unabashed grin, she confidently goes on. “Well, the Headmistress told me that the damage done to the Room of Requirement seems to be permanent even after all these years and while I’m excited to be a student here the year after next, I think it might be hard to separate my home from my school. This room will be my own Room of Requirement. It won’t have the magic that the old one did, but it will be my place to escape. Professor Flitwick said it would take all of you working together, and maybe Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron too, but we’ve worked out the basics of the Charm theory.”

Draco’s mouth sags open and he can do nothing but stare at his brilliant daughter. Rion wriggles on his lap reaching for another biscuit, which snaps Draco back to his senses. “Dahlia…this is…”

“If it’s too much, I understand!” Dahlia quickly blurts out.

“NO! No, it’s not too much. It’s perfect.” Draco hands Rion off to Harry and quickly pulls Dahlia into a tight hug. “You’re brilliant. This idea is years beyond what any ten-year-old could have theorized, even Hermione.”

Dahlia blushes. “I had a lot of help; it’s not like I could have done this on my own!”

“Even so,” Harry says from his chair, “I don’t think Filius would have gone through all the trouble had you not been doing so well with his lessons.” Then he turns to McGonagall. “I don’t mean this to sound conceited, Minerva, but is Dahlia going to have a hard time fitting in with the other students during classes? She’s been having private lessons with the professors for a few years now.”

“I am glad you brought that up. This leads me to the main reason I wanted all of you present today. After talking with some of the other staff members, we are suggesting that Dahlia spend next school year away from Hogwarts.” Draco and Harry instantly start to protest but McGonagall holds up her hands to silence them. “This is merely a suggestion. No one would begrudge you for wanting to keep your family here and together. But, we believe that she will fit in better among her peers if she spends some time elsewhere before her first year. Take some time to talk about it together. Once you decide, let me know your plan of action and I will inform the Board of Governors.” And with that, McGonagall wishes them a relaxing summer holiday and sends everyone out of her office.

* * *

Harry and Draco wait until after dinner- taken in their rooms now that the term is officially over- to bring up the topic with Dahlia. Draco keeps his face passive as he sets up boundary and protection spells around Rion as he toddles around their sitting room. “Do you _want_ to spend a year away from us?” Harry asks worriedly.

Dahlia runs up to Harry and throws her arms around her. “No,” she says into his chest. “I don’t want to live away from you, but Minnie talked to me about it and I think she’s right. I’ve been here at Hogwarts almost every day for the last four years. I know this is your home, and it already feels like mine, but it’s about to be my school too. I need to be able to separate those two in my head.”

Harry pulls Dahlia away and holds her at arm’s length. “Sometimes I forget you’re only ten. You speak like someone a lot older.”

“You sound like Hermione,” Draco mutters from behind Harry.

Harry rolls his eyes, making Dahlia laugh. “You didn’t even _know_ Hermione when she was ten!”

“No, but I knew her when she was eleven and I can’t imagine much changed in that year,” Draco counters. “But let’s not take the focus away from our daughter. Where would you live, if not with us?”

“I thought maybe with Grandmother Cissa? She’s still teaching Teddy and Victoire so I could join in on their lessons. Or maybe Gran Molly? Or Andromeda?” Harry and Draco look at each other and seem to communicate without speaking a word. “I bloody hate when you do that!”

“Language,” Draco chastises. “Maybe it _would_ do you some good living with your grandmothers for a year. Living with Harry probably isn’t doing you any favors when it comes to your social graces.”

“Oi! I’m right here!” Harry sounds offended but his face gives away his humor. “But we really will talk to Molly, Narcissa, and Andromeda and see if they are able to take you in. We’re going to miss you, little flower.”

Dahlia wrinkles her nose. “You haven’t called me that in a long time.”

Harry swipes at fake-tears and sniffs dramatically. “Forgive your Papa for feeling like you’re growing up too fast!”

“Pah-pah-pah-pah!” Rion shouts from his containment, and Dahlia swoops down and picks him up.

“That’s right, our Papa is a ridiculous old man.”

“OLD?!” Draco swipes at his own tears, but they’re real and they’re from laughing so hard at Harry’s expense.


	2. July, 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and told through letters.

Dear Teddy,

I know that Harry and Draco have been talking to Dromeda, Cissa, and Molly but I don’t know if they’ve come to any solution yet. I want to be able to live with you but Draco says it would be a lot for anybody to take on both you and me. I think he means that as an insult but I don’t care.

Have you asked about what pet you’re going to take to Hogwarts? I bet my dads won’t let me get a pet of my own. They’ll probably say that Celeste is our owl so she counts, but you know I want a cat. Maybe I should ask for a ferret just to see the look on Draco’s face.

I miss you.

Love,  
Dahlia

* * *

> Lia,
> 
> Grandmum knows how badly I want you to live here with us! But I heard her talking to Cissa and they think it wouldn’t be “proper” because we would have to share a bedroom. At least if you live at the Manor I’ll still see you every day for lessons.
> 
> I fell off of my chair just thinking about how pinched and angry Draco would get! I’m getting a ferret for sure now. I may even name it after my favorite uncle.
> 
> Do you think Cissa would let you go to Romania to visit Charlie? I’ve been dropping hints to Grandmum, and I think she’s finally wearing down (either that, or just getting tired of me bringing it up).
> 
> I miss you too, and I’ll see you soon.
> 
> Teddy

* * *

Dear Victoire,

I have good news! I’m going to be spending the year with Grandmother Cissa, so I will be able to see you during the week for our schooling! I have missed you and Teddy so much.

Maybe once I get settled into the Manor, Grandmother will let me have you and Dom over for a visit. My rooms are always so big that I like it when more people are staying with me.

Give Louis a big kiss from me!

Love,  
Dahlia

* * *

> Dahlia,
> 
> My dad talked to Narcissa and she said that I can go back with you after Harry’s birthday dinner at the Burrow! Dominique is going to stay with my mum and dad, but at least I can be there with you.
> 
> Do you think Narcissa will let us play with the baby peachicks again? I wish I could take one home with me but my dad says they creep him out. Maybe Luna could talk him into it…
> 
> I can’t wait to see you.
> 
> Love,  
>  Victoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to nail down the voices of the different characters.


	3. August, 2008

Harry can’t get himself to leave. “If you need anything, just let Narcissa know. We can floo here directly from our quarters. I don’t care if it’s in the middle of the night or during one of my classes. I will drop everything to be here if you need me. Even if you think it’s silly.”

“Daaaaaad,” Dahlia whines. “I’ll be okay! Now let me give one more hug and kiss to Rion and then you have to get back to Hogwarts.” Dahlia lets a few tears disappear into Rion’s silky hair. He pats her cheeks and gives her sloppy toddler kisses that chase away the sadness. “Alright, get out of here. I’ll see you in a month.”

Draco wraps her tightly in a hug and whispers into her ear, “I could not be more proud of you.” Then he practically shoves Harry through the floo before picking up Rion and giving a final wave of his own.

Narcissa strides over places a hand on Dahlia’s shoulder. “You’re very brave, but you’re allowed to be sad. Harry’s actions may seem a bit over-the-top but he’s right; if you need to talk to either of your fathers or if you need to see your brother, or any of your other family and friends, all you need to do is ask.”

Dahlia turns around and hugs her grandmother firmly. Narcissa just rubs her back. “Have I ever told you about when your father first went to Hogwarts?” Dahlia shakes her head. “Draco is an only child and there was rarely a time when he did not have my undivided attention. Though he did have friends, Vince and Greggory liked to play rough and Draco would much rather stay with me than spend time with them. He also knew that the world was not always a safe or kind place. So when it was finally time for Draco to go to Hogwarts, he was afraid to leave the safety of the Manor. He wouldn't hug me on Platform 9 ¾ but he wrote me every single day for the first month of term. He begged me to let him come home over Halloween. His father never knew how much of a hard time he was having at school; Lucius would have considered it a weakness. But never confuse having feelings and a soft heart with being weak.”

“Thank you for telling me that,” Dahlia says softly. “I know Draco wasn’t his back then, but do you know if Harry was the same way?”

“Oh, Draco had a lot to say about ‘that Potter kid’ that’s for sure. He went from nearly idolizing Harry to cursing his very existence! Harry seemed to fit in well and he made friends with Ron right away. You’ve met Petunia and Dudley but I’ve been told that they were awful to Harry when he was growing up. I imagine that being at Hogwarts was something of a blessing for him. Your fathers grew up very differently so they had a very different reaction to leaving their respective families behind.”

Dahlia doesn’t say anything in response, thinking through everything she’s heard instead. Finally she nods. “Can we do this sometimes? Can I sit and listen to you tell about how they were growing up?”

“Of course,” Narcissa agrees. “We could even drink cocoa while we do it.”

 _That_ gets Dahlia’s attention. “Cocoa’s my favorite!”

“I had a suspicion that may be the case,” Narcissa says as she gathers up her granddaughter and leads her towards the kitchen. “Has Harry ever told you about the time Draco climbed a tree just to impress him?” Dahlia lets out a loud guffaw and Narcissa knows they’re going to be alright.


	4. September, 2008

Teddy looks up from where he’s working on copying down the Tonks and Lupin family crests and notices Dahlia staring off into the distance. He kicks her foot gently and asks, “You okay?”

Dahlia shakes her head as if to physically clear the cobwebs. “Sorry. I guess I’m just really missing Hogwarts today. You’re going to love it there. If the weather is nice like it is now, Neville opens up the greenhouse windows or holds class out on the grounds.”

“I can’t wait to have Draco and Harry as teachers. I bet their classes are awesome.”

“Draco is very strict- even more than he is at home- but he makes Potions more exciting than just mixing some ingredients together. I have to admit that I’m also excited to take Defense from Harry. Binns is the worst, but Ross is pretty good. You’ll like having Hagrid, too. Oh! And we’ll be having first year flying lessons with Oliver!” Dahlia lets out a sigh. “I wish we were old enough to go right now.”

Narcissa glides into the room and interrupts, “And _I_ wish both of you were still working on your crests. There is nothing more important than family and your own identity begins with understanding your family history.”

Both children hang their heads and say solemnly, “Sorry, Narcissa.”

* * *

After several weeks of research and preparation, they are ready to give their family history presentations. Andromeda, Molly, and Arthur are there to be audience for Teddy and Dahlia.

Teddy shifts in his seat uncomfortably. Andromeda asks him what’s wrong and he seems to shrink in on himself. “I didn’t do my research on the Black family. I don’t want you or Cissa to be mad…I just wanted to learn more about my parents.”

Andromeda kisses Teddy’s forehead, even though he attempts to squirm away. “I would never be mad at you for learning more about your parents. I know that Cissa has taught you about the Black family already.”

Teddy hesitantly smiles at his grandmother before standing up. He talks about the Metamorphmagus gene that has probably lingered in his family for generations. “There is no reported Metamorphmagi in either the Tonks or Lupin lines, but it is probably because they were ashamed of it or hid it altogether. My mum kept a journal of how her skills progressed and it has helped me fine-tune my own gift.” Teddy also focuses on the ancestor he found most interesting. “Lyall Lupin worked with Boggarts through the Ministry. He is most well-known for safely capturing the Screaming Bogey of Strathtully. It was torturing Muggles and feeding off of their fears, but Grandfather Lupin safely recovered the Boggart by trapping it in a matchbox.”

The room is quiet after Teddy finishes talking until Arthur lets out a muffled snort. Molly nudges him with her elbow, but that just makes Arthur blurt out a louder snort. In a matter of seconds everyone else is joining him in laughter. When they relax again Teddy says, “It sounds pretty silly now that I think of it, but I wish I would have known him. He sounds like he was a cool guy.”

Andromeda pulls Teddy into a hug as Dahlia prepares herself. “Your mum would have been so proud,” she whispers into his hair.

Dahlia gives a beautiful presentation about both the Potter and Malfoy families. She manages to not linger on the darker past of the Malfoys, but also not glorify the Potters by making them into gods or heroes. The adults are all suitably impressed.

“That was great, Lia!” Teddy congratulates her. “Can we go play in the back garden now?” He asks Andromeda and Narcissa immediately afterwards.

Narcissa throws her hands up in exasperation but smiles fondly. “Yes, you both did well. Go enjoy your afternoon.” The children’s cheers echo off the walls as they clamber through the corridors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a teacher and I got waaaaay too into this project Narcissa assigned them. This chapter used to be five times longer and it was nothing but them reporting on their family history (I also wrote in Victoire). But eventually I just cut most of it because it was terrible to read and I doubt anyone would enjoy it but me. I wish I could have my real life students research Harry Potter characters' family histories.


	5. October, 2008

Dahlia is practicing her calligraphy when Teddy walks in with Andromeda and Narcissa. “Teddy, go practice your piano while your grandmother and I speak with Dahlia.” Teddy does his best not to groan as he trudges over to the piano and begins his scales. Dahlia holds out her writing samples for the women to look at but Narcissa just slides it to the side. “We have something important to talk to you about.”

“Is everything alright with my dads? Is Rion alright??”

“There is nothing to fret about, they are all just fine. But you did get a letter from Draco.” Narcissa hands over the sealed parchment and waits for Dahlia to read it.

Dahlia’s face brightens the farther down the letter she reads. “Are you letting me go to Hogwarts for the Halloween Feast? Oh, please! That would be wonderful! And Daddy says that Teddy could come too. Are you going to let him as well, Dromeda?”

Andromeda asks her own question in response. “How would you like to spend the evening at Hogwarts, and then return to my home with Teddy until Christmas?”

“YES!” Dahlia shouts so loudly that Teddy stops playing piano and looks over questioningly. “I really want to! Does Teddy know?”

“Do I know what?” he shouts from his spot.

“Gentlemen do not yell across the room. They get up and calmly walk to whomever they wish to speak,” Narcissa reminds him.

Teddy rolls his eyes but also does as he’s told. Once he’s standing by them he asks again, “Do I know what?”

“We get to go to Hogwarts for the Halloween Feast and then I’m going to stay with you until Christmas!”

Teddy pumps his fists into the air and makes canon noises in what Narcissa assumes is a triumphant gesture. “That is of course,” she reminds them, “you both can behave. If Andromeda has to tell me- even once- that the two of you are misbehaving or falling behind on your lessons, then the arrangement is over. Do I make myself clear?” They both nod emphatically.

“Good.” Andromeda is the one to answer this time. “Now, you’ll still be coming here once a week for French lessons with Victoire and Dominique but you’ll complete the rest of your studies at home. As for today, we’ll do fifteen more minutes and then switch.”

Teddy runs back over to the piano and begins his practiced works while Dahlia excitedly writes the rest of her samples.

* * *

“Dahyah! Dahyah!” Rion’s screams can be heard across the Great Hall as soon as they walk through the oversized doors.

Dahlia doesn’t hold back as she takes off into a sprint towards her little brother. She kisses all over his little face and blows raspberries on his neck to make him giggle. No sooner has she stood back up before Harry pulls her into a constricting hug. “My sweet girl, I’ve missed you.”

Dahlia blushes slightly under his smothering love but she can’t find it in herself to care.

“Alright, let the poor girl breathe,” Draco says after a minute. As soon as Harry finally lets does Dahlia go, Draco pulls her in for a hug that is no less squishy. By the time that he releases her Harry is clapping Teddy on the shoulder and thanking Andromeda for bringing the two over. Andromeda leaves them just as students start to trickle in to the Great Hall. Dahlia grabs Teddy by the hand and quickly introduces him to all of the professors before the feast starts.

Full and happy, Dahlia (with Rion holding her hand and toddling along next to her) leads the way back to their quarters. While Harry transfigures their sitting room couch into a bed for Teddy, Draco addresses the older children. “We have Quidditch in the morning, and your Aunt Ginerva will be coming in to sit with you in the stands. Please stick with her and keep an eye on Orion. After the match we’ll take you back to Andromeda’s. Dahlia, you know how busy the end of term gets so we probably won’t be able to see you until Christmas. If you need anything at all just let Andromeda know. You can always come stay with us or with your grandmother.”

“I’m not worried; I’ll be with Teddy.” Dahlia doesn’t hear Harry’s quick intake of breath, so she goes about her business settling down to bed for the evening.

After an hour of tossing and turning, Dahlia climbs out of her bed and sneaks into the sitting room. Teddy is laying on his back with his arm up in the air. She can see him slowly morph his hand into various shapes. First he has five fingers, then four, then a massive stump, then a hook like a pirate, then a claw like a crab, and on he goes. Dahlia gasps when Teddy makes the skin on his hand and arm turn the same deep tan of her own. He sits up and looks at her with a crooked smile, an unintentional pink in his cheeks. When they both start to giggle they hear Draco’s groggy voice sound out from his bedroom, “I know my daughter and nephew are sleeping and not trying to keep the whole castle awake at two o’clock in the morning!” Dahlia rolls her eyes but waves goodnight to Teddy and goes back into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of had to dial back Narcissa's mean-ness. I don't think she's mean! She's just trying to make her great nephew and granddaughter be the best people they can be. Also, I think Andromeda doesn't chime in or say much because she thinks it's funny to watch Narcissa kind of flounder. (Isn't that a big sister's job?)


	6. November, 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how short all of these chapters were until I posted them online. I suppose they're more like a series of drabbles or time shots but oh well!

“You should have seen them,” Teddy tells Andromeda with an awed voice. “They were swooping around on their broomsticks higher than I’ve ever seen! And they were just students! I can’t wait until next year when we get to fly like that. Our silly training brooms hardly let us get off the ground.”

“I’ll be awaiting my letter from Madam Pomfrey letting me know that you’ve fallen from said heights and you’re having to re-grow all of your bones.”

“Graaaaan,” Teddy whines, which makes Dahlia snicker behind her hand.

* * *

The day Teddy walks downstairs with trousers that don’t meet his ankles is the day that Andromeda takes him and Dahlia to Diagon Alley. They meet up with Narcissa outside of Gringott’s before splitting up. Narcissa takes Dahlia to Twilfitt and Tatting's while Andromeda takes Teddy to a store that she deems “more fitting for a ten year old boy”.

On their way to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes (at Dahlia’s request), they find Teddy with his nose to the glass of Ollivander’s. “Can I get my wand yet, Gran?” he asks.

“Not until you turn eleven. Your birthday is in the spring so you’ll still have a lot of time to get it before the term starts.” Teddy starts to complain but is quickly distracted by the allure of WsWWs.

They end their shopping day at Magical Menagerie. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want an owl?” Andromeda asks Teddy.

Teddy looks conspiratorially at Dahlia before turning back to his grandmother with an earnest face. “I am one hundred percent certain that I want a ferret. Preferably one with white blonde fur.” Narcissa pinches the bridge of her nose and Teddy thinks he can hear her muttering swears under her breath.

“And I want a kneazle!” Dahlia pipes up.

“No,” Andromeda and Narcissa say at the same time. “One: your father would kill me, and two: they’re not allowed at Hogwarts. You may research how to care for a cat but you are not getting a pet today.”

Dahlia sticks next to Teddy as they go into the shop. They find the section with ferrets and search for the one they want. The shopkeeper walks over and Dahlia asks a lot of questions about both ferrets and cats, including the most important question: Will a cat and a ferret get along? The shopkeeper is very patient and answers all of her questions, and Teddy finally finds the pet for him. It’s a thin, sleek ferret with off-white fur. “I want him,” Teddy says, pointing out which one he means.

“That’s a fine ferret, sir, but it’s a ‘her’ not a ‘him’.”

Teddy spins his head towards Dahlia and the two explode in uproarious laughter. The shopkeeper is left with a confused look on his face until the two calm down. Teddy pleads with Andromeda to let him take the pet home today, but she makes a deal with the shopkeeper to hold onto the ferret for a few days until she’s made her decision. When a few days pass and there is no new pet waiting for him, Teddy gives up hope.

“A lot of kids go to Hogwarts without pets. And you can always share Celeste with me,” Dahlia offers as means of consolation.

“Thanks, Lia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda is clearly the "fun" one. Sorry, Narcissa!


	7. December, 2008

Dahlia has a self-made calendar hanging on the wall of the bedroom she shares with Teddy. Every morning she wakes up and crosses off another day. Her family is going to be in on December 20th and they’re going to spend two whole weeks together at Grimmauld Place. On the 19th Andromeda helps Dahlia pack everything into her trunk so that she can be ready for the next day. She cooks Dahlia’s favorite foods for lunch and then lets them skip their lessons for the afternoon.

Dahlia and Teddy are playing Exploding Snap in the sitting room when the floo flares green. Dahlia looks to Teddy with a furrowed brow but he just lifts his shoulders in a shrug. Before they can even call for Andromeda, Harry stumbles out and lands on his hands and knees in the center of the hearth rug.

“HARRY!” Dahlia and Teddy shout out and run over to him at the same time.

“You weren’t supposed to come get me until tomorrow,” Dahlia says in confusion.

Harry chuckles. “I can always leave and come back in the morning if that’s what you want.”

“No, I’m happy to see you I’m just confused. Don’t you have the Winter Feast this evening?”

“Minerva told me to stop moping around the castle and just go get you already. Your dad stayed with Rion and they’ll be at Grimmauld Place tomorrow as soon as the last of the Hufflepuffs are on the train.” 

Dahlia hugs Harry again before running to get her trunk.

* * *

They don’t go over to the Burrow until Christmas morning. All of the Weasleys are already there, as well as Neville and his family and Luna and her family. Harry notices a more permanent addition has been added to the side of the main floor. When he asks Arthur about it, he cautiously admits that his knees aren’t what they used to be and walking up and down the stairs every day has been getting more difficult. “Molly and I have our own suite behind the living room now. It also frees up space upstairs that we turned into two more bedrooms for you kids.”

Harry knows that Arthur and Molly are older than his own parents would have been- they’re older than Narcissa and even Andromeda, too- but it just kind of hits him that they have grandkids that are the same age now and he was when he met the Weasleys. It gives him a greater appreciation for the time he has with his chosen family.

After a filling breakfast, everyone is stuffed into the living room for presents. Molly has only made sweaters for the children (the adults get scarves) but they are put on over pajamas and day clothes and make the room warm toasty. Dahlia loves that her sweater is green so she has one that matches Draco’s. “Why the green, mum? Do you think she’s going to be a Slytherin?” Ron asks.

Harry groans. “Please don’t start this up again, Ron. It doesn’t matter what House she’s in!”

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with Slytherin, mate. I’m just asking because I still haven’t placed my bet in the pool yet.”

“There’s a betting pool on which House my daughter is going to be sorted into?” Draco snaps.

Ron pales. “Uhh…I mean…you see…we just…”

“Because if there is, I want 5 Galleons on her being sorted Ravenclaw.” Jaws drop all around as Draco keeps a completely serious face. Harry bursts out laughing, which just spurs Draco on further. “And what about Edward? If that boy’s not a Gryffindor then I deserve to lose my money.” Percy whips out a parchment with everyone’s bets and quickly pens in Draco’s wagers. Draco hands over the money and checks out the others listed. “Charlie, just because _you_ wanted to be a Hufflepuff doesn’t mean Edward is going to be.” This, of course, starts an all-out war of arguments.

“Do they even know that we’re in the room?” Teddy asks Dahlia.

“It seems they’ve forgotten,” she replies. “But watch this.” Dahlia stands and whistles loudly to be heard over the roar. She clears her throat primly and says, “10 Sickles on myself being a Slytherin.”

“Do you have the money to back that up?” Percy asks with a gleam in his eye.

She quickly looks at Harry, who reaches into his pockets and counts out the correct amount and hands it over on her behalf. “I’ll pay you back when I win,” she tells Harry with the confidence of a hundred men. The room near explodes with laughter. Even Narcissa, who has long since given up on making her granddaughter into a proper young lady, has to laugh along.

When Molly has forced Percy to put away the parchment, the present-opening gets back underway. Dahlia notices that Teddy’s gifts all follow the same theme. First he gets a book from Hermione that is all about the care of small animals. Then he gets a pair of dragon hide gloves from Charlie. He opens canister of dried meat pellets from Harry. Narcissa gifts him with a metal cage and Neville provides the natural plant-fiber bedding. Dahlia knows what’s coming by the time Teddy has only one gift left to open. It’s a slightly mangled-looking box that looks almost like it’s breathing. He tears one side open and a furry off-white head peeks out.

Teddy gasps and gingerly sets his hand in front of the animal in a peace offering. The ferret sniffs his hand before slowly slinking out of the box. Draco yelps and jumps behind Harry. Hermione pats his arm sympathetically but Ron turns red trying to keep his laughter in. Teddy lets the ferret run up his arm and it perches on his shoulder, snuffling at his hair. Teddy changes his hair to match the color of his new pet’s fur, and she must like that because she climbs her way to the top of his head and curls up there.

“What’s it’s name?” Dominique asks, eyes wide.

“Before we found out it was a girl I was going to name it Draco-” 

“You still could!” George interrupts from across the room.

“-but I’m thinking now that she’s really more of a Morgana.” Teddy offers Morgana a dried meat pellet and she scurries down from his head to take it.

When attention is diverted back to few presents that still remain wrapped, Dahlia takes the opportunity to slide over next to Teddy and introduce herself to Morgana. When it comes time for supper, Teddy places Morgana in her cage with a dish of meat pellets and a dish of water. Teddy deems it okay to leave her when she starts to burrow around in her bedding, and so he goes to wash up.

Dahlia catches Draco glaring at the ferret and says, “Can I get one too, Daddy?” just for the opportunity to see him squirm away uncomfortably.

 _"Maybe she will be in Slytherin,"_  Harry thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's made peace with his peacock Patronus, but can he make peace with his nephew's ferret?


	8. January, 2009

Dean is dribbling a football around the lounge as Rion chases after him, and Seamus and Harry are teaching Dahlia how to play poker. Draco is enjoying his last day at home with his family by trying to ignore the chaos. He could not be more pleased than when Pansy knocks on the front door. He invites her into the kitchen and offers tea. “So what brings you to our humble abode?”

“We just got back from our holiday in Bermuda. I love London but I sure don’t miss the cold. I just wanted to stop by and see my best friend before he has to go back to that dreary Scottish castle.”

“Hogwarts isn’t _always_ dreary,” Draco defends.

“As if that were the point! Now, where are your beautiful children? I’ve brought presents!”

Draco goes to fetch his family. Dean and Seamus say their goodbyes to Harry as Draco ushers the kids into the kitchen. “Pansy!” Dahlia shouts as she runs forward and hugs her.

Pansy returns the hug warmly and then runs her fingers through Dahlia’s long, wavy hair. “You get prettier every time I see you. Here,” she hands Dahlia a brightly wrapped parcel, “this is from your me and your Uncle Blaise. Charlotte wanted to draw something for you but I didn’t want it to get ruined during our International Portkey travel.”

While Dahlia carefully starts unwrapping the present, Pansy picks up Blaise and sets him on the kitchen table in front of her. “My goodness…this boy looks so much like you, Draco. The only thing he’s missing is your striking cheekbones. It seems the Lovegood genes have softened him out a bit.”

“Don’t you go insulting Luna when she-” Harry begins to lash out at Pansy but she interrupts him.

“Would you let me finish, Potter? I didn’t say there was anything wrong with Orion being a bit soft around the edges. Draco was always a bit pointy.”

Harry rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry, Pansy. I had just walked into the room and I suppose I took your words out of context. I know you don’t mean our son any harm, or Luna, or you would have done something already.” He tries for humor and it works.

Pansy smiles primly. “Right you are about that, Harry. And how could I ever say anything bad about this cutie?” She turns her attention back on Rion and pinches his round cheeks. Rion bats at her hands and giggles as she moves on from his cheeks to tickle him playfully. “I have a present for you, too.” She hands Rion a gift bag and lets him pull out the tissue fluff. Then, he pulls out an intricately carved wooden train. “Blaise picked it out. I think sometimes he wishes Charlotte were a boy, so I just encouraged him to spoil our friends’ son instead.”

Rion is rolling the train across the table when Dahlia squeals, “You got me a cell phone?!”

“Oh, Merlin…Pans! What is she going to do with that? We’re wizards!”

“I know Muggles who have cell phones,” Dahlia argues.

“Like who?”

“Like Megan and Sophie!”

“Who are Megan and Sophie?”

“Those are the two girls next door,” Harry steps in to defend his daughter. “Do you remember having them over at least once a week during the summer?” Draco mumbles something but Harry chooses to ignore it. “This is very generous, Pansy, but cell phones don’t work at Hogwarts.”

“Well lucky for you she’s not at Hogwarts! Word around the social circle is that Miss Dahlia here has been spending her days at the Manor, where cell phones most certainly work.”

“And what about next year?” Draco counters.

Pansy sighs and gives Draco a weary look. “She won’t be at that castle year-round. It would probably even work at Hogsmeade. And this is a phone where you can pay ahead so you won’t be wasting money on it during the school term.” She stands behind Dahlia and places a hand on each of her shoulders. “Just look at how happy she is. Do you really want to take that away from her?”

Dahlia does her best impression of a kicked crup, and Draco has no choice but to throw his hands up in exasperation. “FINE! Fine. It’s just a cell phone.” He sets Rion down on the floor and walks with him to put away his new train.

Dahlia squeals again. “Thank you, Daddy! Thank you! And thank you, Pansy, for getting me this. Do you have one, too? That way I could talk to you even though you’re far away?” Pansy shows Dahlia that her phone number has already been programmed, as well as Blaise’s.

“I know Hermione has one so that she can talk to her parents,” Harry says. “I’ll have to ask her what her number is. Now, do you want to go next door and show Sophie and Megan?” Dahlia is out the door before Harry can blink.

Dahlia chuckles. “Draco forgets how much of a brat he was growing up. Your daughter, in comparison, is a veritable angel. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I should be getting back home to my own daughter. I’m sorry that I’m leaving you with a pouty Draco.”

Harry just shrugs. “I’m used to him by this point. Thanks again for being so good to Dahlia. I know she craves female attention.”

“She must love living with Narcissa.”  
  
“She loves her grandmother, but you know Narcissa; she is strict and expects Dahlia to be a proper lady. There’s nothing wrong with that, but after two months Dahlia had to go live with someone else.”

“That gives me an idea,” Pansy says, though she doesn’t elaborate. Harry raises an eyebrow in question, but Pansy just pats his cheek condescendingly. “Never you worry, Harry. I’ll see what I can do. Take good care of my Malfoy boys!” And with that, Pansy is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there's an awful lot of running, shouting, hugging, and laughing but if you've ever spent time around children that is pretty much their every day.


	9. February, 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More letter!

Dear Teddy,

Have you heard Dromeda talking about anything special planned to happen soon? Grandmother has been acting strangely. She is receiving owls at all hours of the day and I found her covering furniture in some rooms with large white sheets. Lessons haven’t been so bad lately because she’s been distracted by something, but that just makes me more suspicious.

Constant vigilance,  
Dahlia

* * *

> Dahlia,
> 
> Constant vigilance? Harry said my mum used to go around saying that because of an old, crazy Auror they used to work with.
> 
> My grandmum hasn’t been acting strange, so I don’t think she’s involved in whatever’s going on with yours. They are sisters, though, so maybe I can do some investigating.
> 
> Teddy

* * *

> Dahlia,
> 
> Oops. I panicked when Grandmum asked me what I was doing snooping around the house I panicked and told her that you said Cissa was acting weird. I think she just went to fire-call her so hopefully you get this before they’re doing talking.
> 
> Sorry,  
> Teddy

* * *

Dear Papa,

Grandmother Cissa said I had to write to you for permission to spend the next month with Blaise and Pansy. Cissa is going to be visiting Blaise’s mother in France, and Pansy offered to let me stay with them. I know that Pansy and Blaise are really Draco’s friends but I hope you’ll say it’s okay. I haven’t seen Charlotte since her second birthday, and now she’s almost three!

Grandmother made Pansy promise that she would teach me something useful, and Blaise said he would help me keep up with my French lessons.

Don’t forget to give Rion big hugs and kisses from me. And ruffle his hair. I miss him a lot.

I love you,  
Dahlia


	10. March, 2009

Dahlia loves the lazy days spent at the stylish Zabini home. Before she had Charlotte, Pansy would sleep in long after Blaise had already left for work. Now, she gets up the same time as him and prepares breakfast for everyone. Dahlia (who is also used to getting up early anyway) helps Pansy by keeping an eye on Charlotte or fetching various ingredients from the cupboards. After the dishes have all been washed and set to dry, they retire to the sitting room and discuss what to do that day.

“Why don’t you have any house elves?” Dahlia asks after two weeks of staying there.

Pansy never gives Dahlia a hard time for asking questions. “Well, this isn’t Hogwarts.”

“I know that. Grandmother Cissa doesn’t have any house elves because they were taken away from her. Kreacher travels with us to Grimmauld Place when we’re on summer hols. Gran Molly says that they never had the money for an elf and then she just got used to doing everything herself. So I was just wondering your reason for not having a house elf.”

“That’s fair,” Pansy says as she sets plates of eggs and toast in front of Dahlia and Charlotte. “Blaise and I talked about getting a house elf when we lived in France, but then he brought up that Elfish Welfare business that Granger- er, Hermione- ran while we were at school. After living through a war, having a personal servant for house chores didn’t seem like a priority anymore.”

“What’s the Elfish Welfare business?” Dahlia asks. “I thought Hermione was a lawyer…”

And so Pansy sets aside the rest of the afternoon to talk about S.P.E.W. Pansy pulls down a box from their attic that is filled with mementos from her time at Hogwarts. Inside there are several pins and badges. There’s a tiny silver ‘I’, a green and silver prefect emblem, one large button that flickers between messages of ‘Support Cedric Diggory -- The Real Hogwarts Champion’ and ‘Potter Stinks’ (Dahlia gasps at that one but Pansy just tells her it’s another story for another day), and a crown-shaped one with the message ‘Weasley is our King’. At the very bottom of the box is a small blue badge with the letters S.P.E.W. written across it.

“I grew up with house elves and I never thought twice about it, but Hermione spoke with such passion. I couldn’t appreciate her work until much later, but I snagged this badge off a Slytherin firstie and I always held onto it. Just because elves aren’t people doesn’t mean they’re worth less than we are. Like muggles.”

The next two weeks are spent researching all of the law work Hermione has done to help house elves. “Do you think Hermione would let me go to work with her? Just for a few days?”

Pansy looks nervous but answers honestly, “I wasn’t nice to Hermione when we were at school. At all. I’m sure she’d let you shadow her at work, but I don’t think it would be good for me to be the one to ask her. Maybe you could start by owling her?”

While Dahlia starts to pen a letter to Hermione, Pansy excuses herself to the next room to fire call Draco. He laughs at her frantic state. “I’ve got an idea, Pans. Are you and Blaise up to hosting Dahlia’s birthday party? She’s turning eleven so it’s kind of a big deal. You don’t have to buy presents or anything just invite everyone and have food ready.”

“I can do that, but how is that going to help?”

“Hermione is a very civil and forgiving person, she’s one of my best friends, and on top of everything else she loves her niece. If you go out of your way to make everyone welcome in your home and show that you don’t hold any grudges from our former selves then Hermione will have no problem with you, nor will anyone else.”

“You have a lot of faith in these people, Draco.”

“They were my family when all I had was Mother.”

When Pansy tells Blaise about her plans for Dahlia’s birthday, all he is does is kiss her temple hand over a satchel full of Galleons. The next day she sets everyone to work.

* * *

Dahlia is hanging the last of the decorations (hand-colored by Charlotte) when there’s a knock at the front door. Pansy smooths down her dress and takes a deep breath. “Just let them in!” Blaise shouts from the next room. Guests pour in one after the other and soon their home is filled with old friends and new friends and all of Dahlia’s extended family.

Food is served but Pansy is still feeling uncomfortable. She sees Narcissa laughing with Molly, Blaise is deep in conversation with Bill, and Ron is playing a game on the floor with Hugo and Charlotte. “It’s okay to feel strangely,” Draco tells her. “When I worked with Ronald for the first time I knew he was alright but I still kind of felt like I wanted to punch in his face.” This makes Pansy laugh, which was the whole point.

Hermione walks over to them and thanks Pansy for her hospitality. “I was just talking with the birthday girl and she was telling me something very interesting about her stay here.” Pansy’s face pales and Hermione laughs lightly. “She loves it here, just so you know. But she was saying that you two have been talking about S.P.E.W. and now she wants to go to work with me. I’m just curious how it all came up, since it’s not a usual topic.”

“Dahlia asked why we didn’t have a house elf and I told her it was because of you. Blaise and I thought of all the work you did at Hogwarts and we just couldn’t find it in ourselves to do it. Dahlia, of course, was so curious that she asked more and more questions and I didn’t have the answers to any of them so we looked up some of your old cases and legislation and she just got it into her head that she had to shadow you.”

Hermione smiles broadly now, taking Pansy by the arm. “Let’s talk details.”

* * *

Harry and Draco leave Rion with Molly and take Dahlia to Diagon Alley to buy her a wand. They stop in at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes just to say hello and then walk over to Ollivander’s.

Mr. Ollivander’s son is busy helping another customer so it is Ollivander himself who greets them. “Ah, I wondered if I might be seeing Miss Potter soon. Come in, come in and we’ll get started.” A box floats down from his shelf. “This one is unicorn tail like Draco’s and holly wood like Harry’s. 11 inches. Rigid.”

Dahlia takes the wand and makes a large flourish in front of her, but nothing happens.

“No, no,” Ollivander says as he takes the wand back. “Try this: Veela hair, willow, 8 inches, springy.”

Dahlia feels the tingling in her palm before she even wraps her hand around the wand. Her intake of breath is audible. A spray of purple sparks fly out of the wand when she waves it through the air. Ollivander looks proud, as he does every time a wand finds its rightful owner. “Now remember,” he warns Dahlia, “no magic until Hogwarts. I believe you will do great things.” He boxes up her wand and Draco hands over the appropriate amount of Galleons.

Harry moves to shrink the box down so he can pocket it but Dahlia pulls it away from him. She clutches it to her chest and carries it like that all the way home.


	11. April-May, 2009

After arranging everything with her parents, Dahlia spends one week living with Hermione and Ron. She goes to work with Hermione each day and on the weekend she goes to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes with Ron. Rose loves having Dahlia there to play games and read her stories before bedtime.

The following week, Hermione arranges for Dahlia to stay with Molly and Arthur. Charlie sends an owl inviting Dahlia and Teddy to the Dragon Reserve, so Molly and Andromeda take them to Romania. When they get back Dahlia helps organize Teddy’s eleventh birthday get-together. She also gets to tag along when he gets his own wand from Ollivander’s (12”, elm wood, flexible, with dragon heartstring).

The next two weeks find Dahlia staying with Audrey and Percy. For all that Percy has become loud and silly, Audrey is very quiet. She makes beautiful artwork using a combination of wizarding and muggle techniques, and Dahlia loves learning painting skills from her.

One night, for no reason she can really put her finger on, Dahlia feels sad. She is silent all through supper and when she’s lying in bed at night she can’t keep the tears from her eyes. Percy peeks into her room like he’s done every night prior and finds her sobbing. He sits on her bad and rubs her back until she’s softly hiccupping. “What happened, Dahlia? Did we do something that upset you?” 

Dahlia shakes her head no. “So much was going on but now it’s calm and I guess I just miss my family. Rion is going to be two in June and I’ve hardly seen him in the last year!” Her voice quivers and tears run down her cheeks again.

Percy calls for Audrey to bring in a warm washcloth and a glass of cool water. They calm Dahlia down and stay until she falls asleep. “Should we fire call Harry?” Audrey asks.

“I think I have a better idea,” Percy says with a mischievous look.

* * *

In the morning, Percy wakes Dahlia up early. They eat a quick breakfast of cold cereal and then he hands Dahlia her already-packed knapsack. “Where am I going now?” Dahlia asks, her voice still sounding sad.

“You’ll see,” is all Percy gives in answer.

After saying goodbye to Audrey, Percy apparates them both to Hogsmeade. Dahlia gives him a questioning look but doesn’t say anything. He guides her to Honeydukes, where they meet up with Neville. He greets the pair and takes a nervous look around before leading them down a ladder into the cellar of the shop. “Umm, Neville? Harry trusts you and I trust you, but there’s only so much I can handle without asking questions.” Dahlia looks down what appears to be a roughly hewn tunnel. “So, what in the world are we doing down here?”

Neville punches Percy in the shoulder. “You didn’t even tell her what was happening? What is wrong with you, mate?!” Then he turns to Dahlia. “We’re going to Hogwarts. Your dads have set up so many detection spells because of Rion that there’s no way we could just waltz into the castle without them knowing about it. If you want to surprise them, this is the way it’s going to happen. There’s a secret tunnel between Honeydukes and Hogwarts.”

The passageway is hard to get through in places but Percy and Neville keep Dahlia safe until they reach the stone slide on the Hogwarts end of the tunnel. “I forgot about that bit,” Percy says.

Percy and Neville argue about possible ways out, but it’s Dahlia who comes up with the best solution. She reaches into her knapsack and draws out a pair of WsWWs Sticky Trainers. “I bought these at Wheezes when we were in Diagon Alley picking up Teddy’s wand. Do you think you could duplicate them? That way we’d each have a pair and could walk up the slide.”

“Brilliant,” Neville says in awe and both men do as suggested.

When they step out behind the statue of Gunhilda, the third floor corridor is completely empty of students. Dahlia takes off in the direction of Harry’s classroom. She opens the door slowly, just in case he’s in the middle of a dangerous practical, but thankfully it appears to be Harry’s open period. Harry is at his desk grading papers while Rion runs around the room trying to catch a Snitch. Without looking up Harry says, “Close the door. My son let a Snitch loose and it’s liable to fly out if-” Harry stops mid-sentence when he lifts his eyes. “Dahlia!” Neville and Percy high five each other as Harry hugs his daughter. “I don’t know how you got her in here without me knowing but thank you. This was the best surprise.”

Dahlia spends the rest of Harry’s open period playing with Rion. By the time Harry’s fifth years walk in for class, she’s ruffled Rion’s hair so much it’s standing up on end. She keeps him busy reading and drawing while Harry lectures. Finally it’s time for supper. “Let’s go surprise Daddy,” Dahlia says to Rion and the two skip their way down to the Great Hall.

Draco is equally surprised and grateful to see his daughter. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” he asks cheekily.

“I was just tired of being away. I hope the Headmistress lets me stay.”

“Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home,” McGonagall says as she crosses behind them. Dahlia gasps and McGonagall offers a kind wink in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the next work will be Teddy and Dahlia's first year at Hogwarts. Each subsequent year will add in new characters as they're old enough to attend. The focus will be on the kids and not the adults. I hope you stick around and read the others as I get them written/posted. In the meantime, check out my first series "Hogwarts: Where are they now?" if you haven't already. THANKS FOR READING!!


End file.
